


On The Edge of Fear is Where Trust Grows

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cute Louis, Desperation, Dom/sub, Edging, Falling In Love, Future, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Ice Play, Kidnapping, M/M, Mute Louis, No Safeword, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, One Direction without louis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Paparazzi, Pet Names, Polygamy, Poor Louis, Punishment, Rumors, Teasing, Underage Sex, Watersports, Wax Play, Whipping, gay relationships, one direction - Freeform, subs have no rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis is a mute submissive in a world where bdsm is the way of life.Will he find love?Or will his disability get it the way?Louis is small, cute and terrified. But on the edge of fear is where trust grows.





	1. Prologue

Dear diary,  
Hey its me again, today is a really scary day because its my 15th birthday. Which means Matching day. Im really scared and I hope the Dom that Chooses me is nice. I don’t want to disappoint whoever they are. I wonder if i’ll get one or two?! I’m pretty sure i’ll only get one. What about their gender?... I kinda hope I get a guy... I guess i’ll soon find out! I’m still nervous I just really wish I could go back to sleep and forget this day even came. Until next time,   
Love Louis.

Narrators POV:

Louis closed his diary and pulled the blankets up over his head to sulk into the soft pillows. There were a million thoughts running through his head, (I’m not going to be chosen today, I mean what kind of Dom wants a disabled Sub?) The thing was is that louis was mute. He had been this way ever since he was born, so talking was never a option for him. So he usually stays to himself. When he needs to communicate he uses sign language, which means his mother had to learn too. Louis likes his life really, he has is mother and thats all he feels like he needs. 

All too soon for the boys liking his mom walked in the room and told him it was time to go. He gave her a pleading look silently begging her not to make him go. “Aww boo bear you’ll be fine, your Dom will be just perfect for you no matter what.” Her caring words made him smile softly, his mother always knew what to say, after all they were best friends. “Now lets find something lovely for you to wear!” She clapped her hands excitedly and began to dig through the small closet. Louis shook his head fondly and tugged on her shirt, signing, “I want the red pants and white shirt” the older women smiled knowingly. “Aww lou you father would be so excited for you if he were here.” Louis dad had passed away shortly after his 10th birthday and had always said his favourite colours are red and white. While his mother left him to change out of his pyjamas louis continued to think and stress about the situation. (Maybe if I try to fail my matching test I can be named unmatchable and live life without a Dom!) deep down he knew his plan wouldn’t work but he was hopeful. 

After finishing getting all dressed and ready the silent boy made his way downstairs and found his mother in the kitchen. “Ready to go?” He signed. “Yes baby we don’t want to be late now do we.” She cooed. “My little lou is growing up too fast!” She playfully pinched his cheeks. Louis smiled wide and batted her hands away. They both made their way to the car hand in hand. The car ride was silent. Louis nerve’s were creating a thick cloud of tension in the vehicle. Jay kept giving her boy worried glances but decided against saying anything, so they drove an hour in silence. “We’re here boo” louis turned to see his mothers eyes welling up with tears. “Please don’t cry mom, I’m going to miss you.” His hands were shaking as he held back his tears, making it slightly harder for the women to read his signs. “I love you” she said after a moment knowing she might never get to speak to her son again. 

That’s just how the system works. Every boy or girl sub is taken to the Matching Centre on their 15th birthday to be tested and paired with a Dom that chooses what sub they want from their tests. When they are matched, the Dom has complete control over the sub, medical records, birth records, belongings, money, and anything else, so the Doms can choose who they want their sub to see including their parents.

Louis hated the system; the way that subs are treated and given no rights in their life makes him angry. Someday he hopes the system will change. He just wants to stay with his mother.   
After they said their goodbyes the nervous boy walked into the large building, leaving his mother behind.

When he walked through the sliding doors he looked around in aww. The room or lobby he was in was all white with expensive looking items everywhere he looked. Louis quickly made his way over to what looked like the reception desk. The lady sitting behind the desk definitely screamed Dom, with her tight bun and formal attire she was just all around intimidating. He waited for her to look up from her computer but she never noticed the boy standing there, too focused on her task. (What do I do?! I doubt she knows sign language.) he lightly taped his hand on the desk watching as she startled out of her trance. “Oh yes hello how may I help you young man?” He broke into a sweat and pointed a shaky finger to the sign that said Matching Tests. Her sweet smile quickly turned into a annoyed look. “You know its disrespectful to not speak to people, especially Doms” louis just stood with his lip between his teeth and rocking awkwardly back and forth on his feet. The sassy women gave a huff of annoyance and thrust a packet at him. “Here this is the test, go down the hall to the right and take it in that room, when your done come give it back to me.” Louis nodded and followed her directions down the seemingly endless hallway. 

When louis finally found the room he walked inside and was immediately intimidated by all the people inside the room. He counted around 50 Subs in there boys and girls all talking and acting confident as ever. The small boy made his way in the back corner to take his test trying not to be noticed by anyone. Opening up the packet he began...

Basic information

Name: Louis Tomlinson  
Gender: male  
Hight: 5’7  
Weight: 115  
Preferred partner: male 

Pain and pleasure evaluation 

Pain scale 1-10: 6  
I can take a reasonable amount of pain but only for punishments if I have too.

Watersports: yellow  
Never tried it.

Bondage: green  
...

Louis was scared to death of all these things he didn’t know what many of them were and only choose green on some to make his test look better. To say he was scared was a understatement, he was terrified! 

About an hour later louis finally got to the final question.

Final statement: I will try my best to please my Dom but I know I am a disappointment because I am mute. It would be helpful if my future Dom found a way to communicate with me.

Closing the packet the boy stood up stretching his sore legs from sitting too long. Looking around there was only 4 people left in the room that was once loud and full. (Time to turn this in) he thought. Letting out a deep breath louis headed back out to the reception room. 

“Are you finished?” The rude lady from before was still behind the dest. Louis nodded and waited for more instructions. “Go with these lovely ladies to be prepared, we will probably find you a match soon and we need you looking presentable.” He gave her a confused stare making her roll her eyes. “Well go on you cant meet your Dom looking like that!” Louis was pulled away by the two ladies that looked like Doms through many more hallways into a room that looked like a salon. The first thing they did was try to strip him. The boy put up a small fight but he never was the strong type. They strapped the naked man down to a table and began to wax his entire body. Louis struggled and silently cried as the pain from the waxing continued until he was completely hairless. Next they left him on the table and one of the ladies started to stroke and fondle his penis making him jump and pull on his bonds trying to pull his legs together, but the straps were too tight. She continued to stroke until he finally started to become hard then stopped and wrote things down on a clipboard. He frowned wanting to get the friction back on his cock then froze when he felt something cold and wet poking at his hole, a slick finger entered into the tight ring of muscle making him whine. The finger wiggled around for a bit and then finally found his prostate pressing against it a few times making the man try desperately to pull away as his nerves jumped and spasmed, then it was gone. Louis looked down to see them writing more stuff on their papers. 

The two ladies finally unstrapped the traumatised male and led him to a shower area giving him a nice hot shower making sure he was completely clean even though he wasn’t dirty to begin with. When they finished washing him the women began to dress louis in a pair of purple latex panties, pulling them tightly over his still hard cock. He was sad to find out that they had thrown away his other clothes and were forcing him into a pair of too tight skinny jeans and a t-shirt that he had to pull down to keep from being a crop too. With the final touch of brushing down his fringe they placed him in a small room with nothing in it but a couch and what looked like a coat hook mounted to the wall above it. Before he was left alone for good one of the ladies walked in and place a collar around his neck connected to a leash, which she hung on the hook. Then she cuffed his arms behind his back with leather cuffs and patted him on the head. “There now you look like a proper submissive” then she left the room. Louis looked around the boring room and sighed. He was still painfully hard in his jeans, the bulge showing a lot more than with normal jeans and with the cuffs on he couldn’t get a hand on himself leaving him to deal with the pain of a constructed cock. Trying to get in a comfortable position on the couch was hard with his arms behind him but he managed to finally get some shut eye.

3 hours later his door was slammed open roughly. Louis shot up from his sleep to see a shirt man with grey hair holding a small piece of paper.   
“Lewis Tomlinson?!” Louis cringed and the way his name was said but then went stiff with shock.  
“Your Doms are here to claim you.” The only thought running through his head was. (DOMS!?)


	2. Ch. 1 New Home

“Your Doms are here to claim you.” The only thought running through his head was. (DOMS?!)

——————————————-

Louis was in shock, there have only ever been 2 submissive’s in all of history to have been matches with more than one Dom. His breathing became hard, coming out in harsh pants; the room was spinning. “Whoah there buddy hold on!” The older man ran over to the boy and unhooked the leash helping him slide of the couch and onto the floor. Louis was having a panic attack and didn’t know how to calm himself down. The worker sighed having dealt with these situations before and pulled out a syringe filled with a blue liquid. The subs eyes widened and he began to thrash in the mans hold. “Hold still” the man grumbled as he stuck the needle in louis wrist right at the pulse point. Tears fell from his eyes and barely 10 seconds later his tense muscles became heavy and he could no longer control his limbs. The man removed the leather cuffs from the boys immobile arms. “Now that your done causing a scene lets get you to your masters” louis just lay there as he was picked up bridal style and carried out the door. Blinking slowly as the world slowly went black around him.

*******************************

“Mr. Styles I assure you that he is completely fine, I just had to sedate him so he could be put in your care.”

“And the medication you used in no way effects his health?” 

“Yes, we keep our subs in fine condition.”

People were speaking in hushed whispers.

“When will he wake up”

A new voice asked, seemed to have a strong Irish accent.

“Any minute now Mr. Horan, now should we arrange the paperwork for you to claim your new sub?” 

Just then is when louis remembered what was happening; about the test, the Doms, and the needle. He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up from where he was laying. The boy looked around and gathered that he was on a wooden table in a room that he had never seen before, it was small, only had one light, and gave off interrogation vibes. 

Louis looked in the direction that the voices had been coming from, he saw the short older man from before standing next to A very tall man with long curly hair that reached past his shoulders. The scary man stood there looking more intimidating than anyone he had ever seen before.  
Next he saw a shorter blond guy with brown roots, he had a small smile on his face making him look only a bit less scary.  
Standing next to the blond was a man that was really muscular with bulging biceps but he had the face of a puppy with short cut hair, almost looked like he was pouting.  
Finally on the end was a dark haired man that had his lips formed into a thin line just adding to the beautiful face with chiseled features.

The world seemed to stop moving. There wasn’t a sound or movement happening in the room. Louis stared at all of them trying to look brave but his fear was easily showing through. 

The curly haired man was first to speak. “Hello, my name is Harry Styles and I am one of your Doms.”

His voice was soft and deep making louis want to snuggle in his lap and listen to it all day, but also firm showing his dominance and need of respect.  
There was silence in the room, each waiting for the sub to speak. Silence.  
“Is this a side effect of the sedative you gave him? Because I assure you if you lied about him not being effected I will shut this company down before you can even say please!” The Doms voice grew louder as he continued to speak. 

“N-no Mr. Styles please” the man begged. “He’s just being a little pain in the ass you know subs, need a good punishment sometimes you know?!” 

“Haz calm down the poor lad looks terrified” the puppy faced guy stepped in.  
“Can we just have the paperwork please, we would like to take our sub as soon as possible.”  
“Yes yes of course Mr. Payne”  
The old man scurried quickly out of the room to gather the paperwork and files.

When all was said and done a leash was clipped back on louis collar and he was quietly coaxed along by the dark haired man to follow the others to their car. Louis didn’t fight it because he knew all the men around him were both stronger and faster, so he would easily be caught.  
When they got outside louis was surprised to see not a car, but a limo waiting near the front for their arrival. Although the expensive vehicle was cool to the smaller boy he was still terrified by these strangers, where would they take him, what could they do to him, would he ever see his mother again?

Sitting inside the large car louis was still slightly shaking in fear. 

“Aww you cold little one?” The blond man cooed then moved to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. The sub jumped away quickly sliding all the way to the end corner of the seats giving then all fearful expressions. 

The four Doms masked their hurt expressions not wanting the sub to see any weakness. They all had been waiting for the perfect sub to call their own for 5 years now and when they finally found him... he was too scared to even be near them.  
They gave each other worried glances.

“Just don’t worry boys we’ll wait till we get home and try to make him more comfortable.” Harry stated.  
“Yeah” niall softly replied.  
They could all tell he was hurt the most by louis actions.  
The rest of the car ride was quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ariving at their destination opened a new void in louis mind filled of questions. The Doms lived in a mansion up in the wealthy part of London, the very rich part. Making him think about what they did for a living. 

“Come with us please louis, I really would like to try our new life on a good note.”  
Nialls voice was hopeful and gentle making the sub slightly nod. The group made their way into the giant home and louis brought his hand up over his mouth.  
The inside seemed bigger than the outside, the entrance room was large with a chandelier made of crystals dangling from the ceiling. The the walls were a perfect white color accented with expensive paintings and other decorations. The smaller boys mouth hung open.

“To the couch cutie, we have things to discuss.” Niall guided him over to the extravagant living room.  
Clearing his throat, harry started. “So why don’t you start by telling us your name.” 

They were met with the same response that they were not growing fond of, silence.  
“Why Do You Not Speak Boy?!” Harry exclaimed. “Did Your Parents Not Teach You To Respect The HIGHER STATUES!”  
Louis just curled into a small ball bowing his head. It was rare for a Dom to use their Dom voice but when they did any sub would fall on their knees and try their best to please. 

The sub pointed at a piece of paper that was laying on the table.  
“Wait haz he’s trying to tell us something.” Niall leaned in closer. “What do you want little one?” The boy made a move like he was writing in a notebook on his other hand hoping they would understand.  
“You...you want to draw?” Niall sounded confused. 

Zayn stepped in. “Boys wait,”  
The tan man stepped in front of the sub and started to use sign language. “Do you use ASL?” Louis sat up happily and replied. “Yes master, sir? I was born without the ability to speak.”  
Zayn turned to his boyfriends with a shocked expression.  
“He can’t talk...”  
Louis looked at each of their faces, were they angry? Sad? Disappointed? 

“Well I guess thats just an obstacle we will have to work past.” Harry always being the most responsible broke the silence. “And zayn we didn’t know you knew sigh language!” The quiet man shrugged “Its never came up”

“So what do we do then?... About talking to him and stuff?” The blond asked.

“Louis would you like a shower?” Harry asked instead avoiding the blonds question.  
The sub nodded shyly. “Alright this way.” As zayn lead the boy away he turned and nodded to the others telling them he knew what to do.

The remaining Doms stayed in the living room, the room was tense with no one knowing what to say.  
“Ok lads nobody answered me how are we suppose to even talk to our own sub?!” Niall was on the verge of tears.  
“Sorry Ni I wanted to get louis out of the room before we discussed the situation further.”  
Harry had a unreadable expression on his face as he spoke making the rest of the men uneasy.  
“Haz?” Liam had been very quiet through this whole ordeal and finally spoke.  
“We need to learn sign language”  
It seemed like the only possible answer right?  
Harry stood up “Your right but until then we will have him write what he needs to say.” He began to grab his coat and keys.  
“And where do you think your going?” Liam crossed his arms already knowing the answer.  
“For a smoke.” And with that harry headed out the front door. 

“Cmon niall, you look like you could use a cuddle.”  
The final 2 men left the room.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Meanwhile

“The bathrooms just right here Lou.”  
Zayn showed louis into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. When he turned around he found the boy standing awkwardly in the corner. “Arn’t you going to get undressed? You cant shower with your clothes on silly” the older man tried to joke but he didn’t even pull a smile out of the sub. “Ok look, I know we have discovered some complications in our relationship but you are still our sub and we legally own you so please be respectful and mind your Dom.”  
Zayn new it was harsh but he needed his sub to realize that he still needed to obey them.  
Louis quickly nodded and began to undress himself trying to cover as much as possible with his hands.

When he was completely exposed zayn confidently looked up and down the subs body making him shift uncomfortably.  
“Alright lets get you in the water beautiful” zayn began to remove his clothes as well planning on sharing the shower. 

louis eyes widened as he got a full view of the sexy Dom. He definitely had muscle on him, but they were slightly smaller than liam’s giving off the idea he worked out a bit less. His skin was a beautiful tan colour littered with tattoos all around his arms and torso. Accented with delicious abs that made him look like a god. 

“Are you gonna just stare or get in the water with me?” zayn smiled at the blushing boy quickly entering the water.

5 minutes later, what louis thought was going to be a relaxing shower turned into a heated situation quickly.  
It just started with zayn carefully washing the boys body, rubbing at the tense muscles with his nimble fingers and covering every inch he could find in suds; causing louis eyes to flutter closed sighing in contentment. He let the boy lean back against his strong chest.  
Then, zayn suddenly reached down to his lower areas.  
He brushed his fingers over louis hole smirking as it fluttered against them, “you like that little one?” Louis nodded his mouth falling open, slowly pushing his bum back.  
“I can tell baby” the older man watched as his boys small dick started to rise. “You want me to touch you? Hmm?”  
Chucking when the boy nodded again he reached his free hand around and loosely grabbed the small prick not moving his hand; just holding it there. 

“You know the boys will be so jealous I got to touch you first,” Zayns hand was still unmoving against the subs cock. “we were all eager when we first laid eyes on you.” Louis responded by reaching back and clumsily gripping his masters length, flattered by the complement. “Did I say you could touch?! I want you to beg for it.”  
Louis did his best.  
He turned around and placed his hands together bowing his head in submission trying to look as cute as possible. 

“Aww well look how adorable you are” zayn was already planning on what kind of things he could do with the boy in the future.  
“I guess I can fuck your mouth if I must.”  
Right after the words came out of his mouth louis was scrambling to his knees and dropping his mouth open, ignoring the spray of the water in his face.  
The Dom placed his leaking cock into the boys mouth, groaning as the tight wet head took him in. “Fuck yeah baby suck nice and hard.” Louis began to suck with earnest lifting his hand to wrap around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, which was a lot, zayn was about 8 inches, as louis would guess, and fitting the whole thing down his throat seemed impossible but he would definitely try just to please him.

When zayn began to get close he reached down and roughly grabbed onto the boys hair yanking it hard and thrusting into his mouth with passion. Finally spilling his seed into louis throat. The sub coughed and sputtered spitting most of it out.  
“I’ll let that one go but in the future I expect you to swallow all you have been given.” The smaller man looked up with misty eyes.  
“Am I understood?”  
Louis nodded.

“You still hard baby?”  
The boy blushed a deep shade of red and looked away making zayn chuckle.  
“Here you can rub against my leg if you really want to cum.”

The subs eyes widened at the humiliating command, zayn wanted him to hump his leg to get to his release, while it was embarrassing it made his dick get slightly harder just thinking about it.  
Swallowing his pride he scooted closer and began to rub his aching penis against him Doms hairy leg.  
The sound in the shower was obscene, the tiny airy breaths of louis as he rutted against his master creating a wet slick sound almost making the Doms cock rise once more in interest.  
Zayn could tell when his boy was about to cum when his thrust’s began to get more frantic and desperate.  
“You ready baby?”  
Louis nodded furiously throwing his head back.  
“Cmon then lou cum for me” not even two seconds after the words were spoken the sub was shooting ribbons of white all over his chest.

The Doms watched with lust filled eyes. He thought his sub was the most beautiful thing, short curvy body, adorable fringe, and his face... it was indescribable, with his high cheekbones and button nose. All those things added together plus the face of absolute bliss he made while cuming was enough to make zayn fall for him already.

When louis came down from his high he was panting... looking up at his Dom he smiled. For the first time since he had been in their care he smiled! Zayn was the happiest he had ever been.

“lou your breathtaking” zayn never failed to make the man blush. “Lets get ourselves out shall we.” 

The two quickly rinsed off, ridding themselves of cum and turned off the water stepping out. 

“Here you can wear these” zayn handed him a pair of his sweats and a T-shirt. Both were too big for the sub but they would work for sleepwear. Louis put on the clothes and followed the older man to the bedroom.  
When they got there they found liam and niall cuddled up in the bed watching a movie.  
Getting closer you could hear the quiet snoring coming from niall. Zayn laughed. “Its just barely 9 and hes already asleep this is priceless!” Liam smiled. “Yeah mate he just had a rough time. You guys ready to go to bed?”  
Louis tugged on zayns shirt signing “where do I sleep sir?” The Dom gave him a confused glance. “Well I thought you would sleep with the rest of us in here, and harry when he gets back...” louis frowned and stepped back, liam quickly stepped in. “Or would you rather the guest room?” He knew deep inside he was letting his sub make too many decisions but he couldn’t stand the fearful look on the boys face.  
Getting a nod in return zayn sighed and turned to lead louis to the guest room.

********************************

Later that night the 3 Doms were laying in their bed with only niall being asleep.  
“Today has been weird Li” zayn whined.

“I know but we’ll get through this”

“How?! im the only one here that our boy can even talk to”  
Liam could tell that zayn was getting frustrated.

“I know Z but we will learn to sign too, and I promise I-“  
Liam was cut off when harry stalked in the room thinking everyone would be sleeping.

“Haz! Where have you been!”  
Zayn exclaimed.  
“I told you guys I was going for a smoke.” Was his reply  
“A so called smoke does not take 2 hours!”  
He just shrugged.  
The tall man was drowned in the smell of smoke, earning a harsh glare from zayn. 

“You stink, no cuddling tonight”

Harry pouted but nodded knowing that none if his partners approved of any drug use and had tried to get him to stop countless times. Liam and zayn rolled to the other side of the bed leaving harry to the far right, not wanting to get the smell of cigarets on them. 

“Wheres louis?” 

“In the guest room”  
Liam sighed.

“Why, is he ok?!”  
Harry made a move to get up but zayn stopped him.

“He’s fine haz, he is still scared out of his wits and seemed very uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as us.” He paused then continued. “And I don’t understand why, me and him were getting along... nicely, earlier today”  
The tan lad smirked slightly remembering their events in the shower.

“Zayn!!! Don’t tell me you already played with him?!”  
Liam was furious, he had always wanted their first sub to have their very first scene with all of them. 

Zayn just smiled and rolled over “g’night boys”

The other two Doms grumbled their goodnights and began to drift of to sleep as well, lulled by the sound of soft rain patting against their roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely’s!
> 
> Yay chapter 2!  
> I am very grateful for the comments that I got last time.  
> Feedback always makes my day.
> 
> Let me know if you would rather short chapters updated quick or long chapters that take a little longer to write.
> 
> Thank you to anyone that leaves a comment or kudos!
> 
> Until next time!  
> Cya!


	3. Safe place

Stars, stars are amazing. They can show people where to go, the can show you shapes, they even help light up the night sky with their beautiful light. There are millions of them and they each tell a different story, not enough people stop to appreciate their natural beauty.   
Louis did.  
Louis often climbed up on the roof of his old home to gaze at the stars. The presents of them always made him feel less alone. He talked to them, sketched their patterns and admired the beams of light.  
Tonight was no different.

Louis tossed and turned in the giant bed finding it impossible to lay in a comfortable position. To think a expensive bed like this to be uncomfortable was slightly funny. He laid staring at the ceiling for hours trying to let his mind shut down to rest.   
No such luck. Glancing at the clock he saw it was already 2:15 am.   
The man sighed and rolled out of bed, tiptoeing to the sliding glass doors to peek outside. It was raining but who cares about a little rain right? He carefully unlatched the lock to slowly slide them open. Their hinges made no noise

Silently stepping out onto a wooden balcony closing the doors behind him Louis’ feet were immediately soaked from the soft downpour. He looked around and smiled at the peaceful sound of the night,   
Owls, crickets, rain, distant thunder all coming together to make a beautiful song. The sub curiously looked around trying to find somewhere to sit, It looked like this balcony was really never used because there were no chairs or any sort of decoration. “Some guest room” he thought. The boy resorted to climbing onto the lower roof from the side. Careful not to slip he walked along the slanted shudders until he found a good spot to sit. 

“I’ll only stay out here for an hour” he thought.

1 hour became 2   
2 became 3   
And so on until it was nearing the morning.

The boy had been lost in thought for nearly 4 hours leaving barely any time for sleep. Not that he felt he needed it anyway.   
Louis stayed out on the roof undisturbed until around 8:00.  
Thats when the chaos started.

———————————————

Losing a sub is a Doms greatest fear. It is the only thing the can turn the strongest mind into a pile of mush. It makes Doms question their own status, fear for a subs life, or worse, stress them to the point of hospitalisation.  
So you can only imagine how Louis’ 4 Doms were feeling when they walked into an empty guest room.

————— EARLIER —————

7:00am sharp is when the Obnoxious beeping of harry’s alarm clock woke all the sleeping men.   
“Harrold! turn that thing off”  
Liam complained.  
“Can’t lima we have get ready for work”  
harry was acting annoyingly giddy, he loves his job. Sometimes even too much.  
“We cant go to work today boys”  
Zayn was apparently awake as well.  
“We have our boy to take care of”

“And how do you suppose we pay to take care of our boy if we don’t earn our pay?!”  
Harry ran his hand through his curly hair in frustration.

“Haz you know we have more than enough money to support ourselves for years, we can go back in a month.”  
“What are we gonna do with all that time off?”   
Liam asked.  
“Make louis feel at home and comfortable, then get into our roles.”  
Zayn looked to harry for confirmation.  
“Fine. But no longer than a month.” Harry grumbled.

“We should make him a first night breakfast!”  
All heads turned to a smirking niall.   
“What its a nice idea?!”

“Come on boys blondie has a point”  
Liam smiled  
“HEY!” niall laughed

“Shush up and lets go”

The four Doms walked down the stairs headed straight for the kitchen. Harry began to mix batter for pancakes while cooking eggs smiling and messing about with the rest of the guys.   
“Haz! Stop putting flour on me!”  
Liam screeched.  
“Aww but you look so good with a white nose”  
Harry teased.

Zayn had gotten to work on making hash-browns and toast. Laughing along with harrys antics.   
Liam was attempting to pour orange juice and milk while dodging a dancing harry.  
“You know haz, maybe if you acted this fun around louis he would loosen up.”  
Zayn sighed.  
Harry frowned.  
“A sub needs to know their place, we need to show him the leaders we are.”  
“Doesnt mean we need to scare him... I-“  
“ENOUGH!”  
Harrys chest was rising roughly, the anger radiating off him.  
“Sorry boys.... can we just finish our task please.”   
Harry didn’t always mean to explode like that. Sometimes it just happened.

With that everyone got back to work in silence. Niall sat on the kitchen stool watching as the fun in the house disappeared in near seconds, just like it has for the past 5 years...

After lots of failed and successful attempts at cooking, there was finally a feast to behold. Stacks of pancakes towered over the table, next too piles of hash brows, sausage, eggs, toast, bacon, bagels, burritos, anything they could think of was in the room.   
“I think we did pretty well boys.”  
Liam stated proudly, the others nodding in agreement.   
“Can we go surprise him now?!”  
Niall was getting impatient  
“I dont want him to wake up before we get there”  
“Yes yes niall we’ll go”  
Zayn laughed always amused by the blonds antics.

The men got a nice serving of everything placed on a tray before making their way upstairs.

Niall was first into the guest room eager as always and with a huge smile on his face he tiptoed up to the side of the bed. 

“Boys...”  
Niall had the most unreadable expression on his face.   
“Wheres louis?”   
The rest of the guys rushed over to the bed,  
Zayn yanked off all the blankets.  
“Where the fuck did he go!”  
“Its only been one night!”  
Harry exclaimed.

The guys frantically ran around the house searching every nook and cranny for their boy. Harry rushed to look at the security cameras to see if louis had left in the middle of the night. While niall and liam were throwing on their coats and shoes ready to run around the neighbourhood.  
“We’re headed out boys” liam yelled before slamming the door.

Harry searched the footage from the camera that they had installed in louis room, watching hours of footage of him just sitting in bed?   
Was the bed not comfortable enough? He thought. He really only wanted the best for their boy.   
He watched as almost the whole night passed until louis finally began to climb out of bed.  
He slowed the video back down to normal speed and watched carefully.   
He saw it all. How he had slipped outside and seemly climed onto the roof.  
Harry growled under his breath not liking how the sub had put himself in danger.

He quickly rang Liam.  
“Li I found him, where are you?”

“We’re about 10 minutes out, where is he?”

“He’s on the roof.”

“Why on earth-“

“I have no idea, just hurry home before I beat his ass.”

Harry hung up before Liam could even answer and marched upstairs.   
He swung open the balcony door with a wack startling louis.  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?”  
Harry was fuming. His plan to keep calm thrown out the window.  
Louis just stared. What else could he do?  
Harry took a deep breath.  
“Get. Inside. Now.” His voice went lower 2 octaves, making him scarier then ever.  
“I want you to go to the living room and kneel until we can punish you properly. UNDERSTAND?”  
Louis nodded quickly, yes he did understand, he had gone and disappointed his Doms already.  
“Then Go.”  
He scrambled to get inside, head bowed in shame.

Kneeling, waiting, kneeling, waiting... the cycle continued for a little over an hour. He counted. Yes louis was counting the seconds his masters made him wait, he was up to 3,694 when he was finally broken out of his trance. 

“He’s in here”  
He heard Harrys voice call.  
Soon enough 4 angry looking men stalked into the living room.  
“Louis you wanna tell us why you were not where we expected you to stay?”   
The sub turned and began signing for zayn to translate,  
‘I didnt mean to make you angry mas- sirs, I just wanted to see the stars.’   
“So you weren’t hiding?”  
Niall asked.  
He got a no in return.   
Harry stepped forward once again taking control over the situation.   
“Well that does not exempt you from a punishment.”  
Louis slumped.  
“I will not tolerate my sub doing anything he pleases. However since this is your first time being disobedient I shall go easy.”

“Would you prefer a paddle or hand sweets?”  
Zayn asked.  
Were they going to spank him?!   
That thought sent a deep blush rushing to louis cheeks.   
He pointed to his hand. They nodded.  
“Alright then over my lap”  
Louis climbed up over Harrys long legs, his toes barely even reaching the floor. Leaving his bum a perfect target. 

“Now louis im going to give you 10 on each cheek and I expect you to count by holding up your fingers, alright?”  
He nodded.  
“Right then we begin”

The first smack was sudden. Landing hard on the right side causing a surprised jump from the sub beneath him. He quickly held up a finger for one.   
“Good boy”  
Niall praised.  
“You can do this”  
Each time harry struck his hand down it became a harder hit. By the 8th spank louis felt tears slipping from his eyes. But it wasnt only from pain, it was from how disappointed he was at himself. But he also felt so loved and cared for by his Doms setting him on the right path. All his emotions were running wild, making it hard for him to concentrate.  
“What number are we on louis?”  
The boy put up one more finger.  
“Try again darling”  
Zayn laughed.  
Louis flushed in embarrassment realizing that they were on ten and his punishment was halfway over.  
Harry looked up and smiled at the rest of the guys.  
“He’s slipping” he whispered.

Louis was indeed slipping. Slipping into subspace. The Doms smiled at each other.  
For a dom, the first time their sub slipped into subspace was a beautiful and cherished moment. Like a baby when they say their first word.   
“Alright ten more lou”  
Louis lips twitched up at the nickname, but it soon vanished when Harrys hand swung down once again.

By the time the spanking was over louis was fully in subspace sobbing into Harrys neck.  
“Shhh its ok lou” he cooed. “You did so good, the best boy.”  
The others stayed quiet in favor of Harry talking the lead on his own aftercare.  
I while later when louis had finally calmed down they continued. Liam spoke.  
“Baby, we need to finish your punishment.”  
The sub shot up from where he was tucked and quickly covered his bum making liam chuckle.   
“No more spanks lou, but I need you to go upstairs and into our bedroom, on the desk you will find paper and pen, we would like you to write us a apology.”  
Louis lowered his head. He really didnt mean to anger his Doms on the first day.  
“You did really give us all quite a scare sweets”  
Niall added.  
“Your in a new neighborhood far away from your old home and you could have been hurt if you had left the house.”  
“Nod if you understand little one.”  
Louis nodded with a sniff.  
“Alright then off you go.”  
The four Doms watched fondly as he scampered up the stairs.

“He really is beautiful isn’t he?”   
Zayn sighed.  
“Definitely” they said in unison.

Louis walked into the large master bedroom immediately spotting the dest in the corner of the room.   
On it was a single piece of lined paper and a black pen, nothing else.  
He got straight to work.

 

Dear Harry, zayn, liam, and niall.....

———————————————————————

It was nearing 12:00 and the four Doms had been halfheartedly watching football on the TV. In the other part of their minds they were all thinking the same thing.  
Why is louis taking so long?  
Is he ok?  
Were we too harsh?  
Its been 2 hours?!  
Maybe we should go check on him?

Yes they were worried. They might come off as strong snd intimidating but deep down they all have a soft spot for a small boy with adorable fringe.

A few moments later the sound of a pen tapping on a lamp broke them from their thoughts.  
Louis stood there with a hopeful expression on his face holding his letter.  
“Are you finished on your paper lou?” Niall asked.  
He shyly nodded. While he was writing he had brought himself back up from subspace making his head a bit clearer.   
“Come present it to us please.”  
He walked fully into the living room and knelt in front of liam, he was first in the line. Louis held up the paper and looked down so the Dom could read it...

Dear Harry, zayn, liam, and niall,  
I am very sorry that I have disappointed all of you. My actions were selfish by only thinking of myself as I did what I wanted. I did not take into consideration how you all would feel. I put myself in danger by going on the roof and could have hurt myself leaving you guys without a sub. I know that in the future I will only have you on my mind before I take any action. Please accept my apology.   
XX louis

This continued until each of them had read the letter. Louis kneeling before each Dom and letting them read it personally.

It was very nerve racking as the silence filled the room when they were reading.

When everyone had finished Harry asked for the paper.   
Then he promptly ripped in in half. After, he handed the two halfs to zayn everyone watching as he ripped them as well. Then it went to niall, making the paper into smaller pieces. Then finally liam who ripped the pieces once more then threw them into the trash can.  
“Now that paper demonstrates all that has happened this morning, its in the past now.”  
Liam pulled him into a hug.  
“Everything is forgiven now”  
“We can forget”  
Louis smiled. He wanted to express his gratitude and thank them, but he did the next best thing.  
He turned and kissed the puppy eyed man. It wasn’t passionate or lust filled just a small sweet peck that he hopes they will understand the meaning behind it. He gave each of them one making smiles break out on their faces. 

“Now that thats settled... there is a whole lot of food that we can’t waste in the kitchen”  
Niall was already walking away before he finished his sentence. The rest of them quickly followed behind.

Maybe living here wont be so bad.  
Louis thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely’s!
> 
> Chapter 3? 
> 
> Yeah I know this chapter sucks and I took SOOOOO LONG to write it. I was having a huge case of writers block. I literally didnt know where this story was going.  
> But now I have kinda a idea of what the main thing is gonna be hehe!  
> So I hope my next chapters will be better! :) 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me im still new at this. 
> 
> Until next time!  
> Cya!


	4. NOTICE

Ok im going to be quick. 

Im sad to say that this story is going on hold. 

The account that has been giving me the prompt and basic outline of this story has deactivated. Meaning I have no idea where this story would be headed. But Im not going to give up on it, as you can tell it is my most popular story. So in time I will have my own storyline planned out and I Will continue this.  
Meanwhile im going to begin a few projects of my own because I have yet to upload anything that was my Own original prompt.   
Im very sorry to all who were waiting so long for an update.  
Thank you for the lovely comments on the chapters. :’)   
Lots of love!   
Until next time

Cya <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely's!
> 
> So this chapter was short but it is the prologue so I feel like it works.   
> Constructive criticism always helps, or just tell me what you think.  
> Thank you for reading and I will be sure to update as quick as possible!
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Cya! :)


End file.
